


Accidental Poisoning?

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Chicken Pox, Gen, Poisoning, Stabbing, accidental poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Matt! I’m crashing with you, the kid next door to me has chicken pox and I’ve never had it … for heaven’s sake Matt have you been stabbed!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Poisoning?

“Matt! I’m crashing with you, the kid next door to me has chicken pox and I’ve never had it … for heaven’s sake Matt have you been stabbed!” Foggy sauntered into his best friend’s apartment to find him sweating buckets and holding a bandage to his bleeding side.

“And I think I may have been poisoned,” he added which did not do anything to lighten Foggy’s already bad day. He had woken up this morning to discover that his next door neighbour’s kid had a very severe case of chicken pox, the contagious childhood disease that Foggy had never caught as a child so had no immunity too. So he had packed a bag to go steal Matt’s barely used bed for a short time. Then he had been stuck in traffic for about an hour to travel a distance that would have taken him forty five minutes to walk, only to find Matt bleeding and poisoned on the couch. But only slightly poisoned, so that made it okay in Daredevil’s book.

“Who on earth poisoned you?” Foggy sighed, throwing his bag into the bedroom. Matt was definitely losing his bed now.

“It was just some thug, an accident,” Matt assured him. This just got better and better.

“So it was an accident. How does someone get accidentally poisoned Matthew? I would have thought that even beyond your skill set for getting into trouble,” Foggy sassed in response. This was getting to be a far too regular occurrence. It seemed wherever Matt Murdock went trouble was already waiting for him and he welcomed it with open arms.

“Well he stabbed me with a knife that I knocked to the floor. It seems that was in some form of poison so transferred over to me,” Matt explained, once again like this sort of thing happened every day. One of these days Foggy was going to handcuff Matt to this couch so he could not get in anymore trouble. But his ninja powers would probably be able to get him out of that as well wouldn’t they? Damn ninja powers.


End file.
